worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Militia (Takistan)
The People's Militia (Takistani: Shaabi Jaysh, الناس ميليشيا) was the paramilitary secret police of the Communist Party of Takistan during the reign of the Takistan Soviet Socialist Republic. It was a close associate of the Soviet KGB and was widely considered one of the most effective non-Russian secret police earning the Order of Lenin award numerous times for "...protection of the Soviet Union against fascist and capitalist influences." The People's Militia was disbanded and declared a criminal organization after the collapse of the TSSR, the former Chairman of the People's Militia, Butrus Zaman was arrested and imprisoned for life. The State Security Service (Takistan) is the spiritual successor to the People's Militia. History When the Takistan Soviet Socialist Republic was founded in 1922 the first major government organization was the creation of the Revolutionary Security under the direction of Zulfiqar El-Amin, a former police chief in Ajmah and a former advisor to the Minister of Security. At first the Revolutionary Security were assisting in the promotion of the revolution, however things changed when the communist secured absolute power. El-Amin was the first one to crack down on dissidents in the various groups that arose after the revolution had succeeded. Within the first six weeks after the "success" of the revolution over 2000 arrests occurred. El-Amin was lauded as a "hero of the revolution" and even praised by members of the Cheka for his "...preservation of the revolutionary ideals." El-Amin was a close associate of the leader of the Takistani Communist party, Riad Amjad. Amjad eventually died and Salih Boulos rose to leadership and transformed the Revolutionary Security into a domestic intelligence agency, the Protection of the Revolution. The organization quickly came to have a fierce reputation as the personal police of Amjad and eventually El-Amin was a target of Amjad himself. Several prominent party members had plotted a coup to rid of Amjad and El-Amin knew of the plot and refused to do anything about this, Amjad found out and flew into a rage. El-Amin and a dozen other prominent members of the Communist party were rounded up and executed. Abdul-Hamid Saab would replace El-Amin, Saab was a lackey of Amjad and would be consistently mocked for his lack of expertise. The outbreak of World War II warranted more attention be paid to outside efforts and Saab was sacked in favor of Rafiq Mohammed a less than ideological Amjadian but a more experienced security expert. The war ended in 1945 and Mohammed continued until 1967 when the war shifted to an ideological battle against capitalism and the west. Mohammed had been a great wartime leader but lacked the security skills which had transformed the organization into the People's Militia. Mohammed was asked to retire quietly and did so, he was lucratively awarded and went on to advise the KGB in Asian affairs before his death in 1971. Fakhri El-Ghazzawy succeeded Mohammed and eventually Ata Abdulrashid succeeded El-Hazzawy, both men were unimpressive and modern Takistani historians cited that they lacked the ideological drive of earlier leaders. Things all changed when Butrus Zaman was appointed as Chairman. Zaman was one of the modern leaders of the People's Militia and revolutionized the organization. Zaman created most of the directorate that existed at the end of the People's Militia tenure as the secret police of the TSSR. Zaman first rose to prominence when he received five divisions from the Takistani Army and committed them to the War in Afghanistan in 1979 and the troops helped establish the formations of the Afghani Army alongside the Soviet Army and the KGB officers which were dispatched to Afghanistan. When the Mujhadeen begun insurgent strikes against the Communist government in Afghanistan the five divisions of the People's Militia were committed to sustained combat against them and fared well against them due to their familiarity of the terrain. Organization *'First Directorate (Foreign Operations)' - Largest directorate of the of the People's Militia. Responsible for all foreign espionage, many of the operations conducted were in the surrounding areas including operations in Iran. *'Second Directorate (Domestic Operations)' - Second largest directorate of the People's Militia. Operated independently of the Ministry of the Interior and was responsible for the "...preservation of counter-intelligence, domestic political stability and domestic protection." Numerous reports were released after the collapse of the TSSR that the 2nd Directorate was responsible for nearly 90% of the political arrests and assassinations in Takistan. *'Third Directorate (Military Operations)' - The third directorate of the People's Militia was responsible for military intelligence and military counter-intelligence, the third largest branch of the People's Militia was responsible for the preservation of political reliability of the military and ensuring that guarded military secrets stayed protected. *'Fourth Directorate (Overseas Intelligence Operations)' - The fourth directorate of the People's Militia is responsible for surveillance and interception of overseas intelligence. Little is known about the Fourth Directorate even after declassification. *'Fifth Directorate (Domestic Intelligence Operations)' - The fifth directorate is the most controversial of the People's Militia. After the declassification of the files that the People's Militia had held it became widely known the fifth directorate was responsible for nearly all intelligence reports on officials, both communist and non-communist. The former directorate chief was executed in 2001 after a length trial which some 177 charges were brought against him *'Sixth Directorate (Economic and Industrial Operations)' - Widely considered the "cleanest" directorate of the People's Militia the sixth directorate was responsible for keeping the economic infrastructure of Takistan safe and responsible for protection of factories from foreign agents. *'Seventh Directorate (Border Service Operations)' - The seventh directorate of the People's Militia was responsible for the Takistan Border Guard Service, which was based off the Soviet Border Guard Service. *'Eighth Directorate (Military Operations)' - The Eighth Directorate was officially the largest branch of the People's Militia responsible for management of the some 5 People's Militia divisions which were placed all around the country and responsible for suppression of public uprisings and keeping law and order. It was also responsible for administering the actual People's Militia a volunteer paramilitary organization which used the same name. *'People's Militia Secretariat' - The Secretariat was responsible for all other non-intelligence aspects of the People's Militia including personnel, finance and legal issues. Leadership *Chairman of Revolutionary Security Zulfiqar El-Amin (1922 - 1935) *Chairman of the Protection of the Revolution Abdul-Hamid Saab (1935 - 1937) *Chairman of the Protection of the Revolution Rafiq Mohammed (1937 - 1940) *Chairman of the People's Militia Rafiq Mohammed (1940 - 1967) *Chairman of the People's Militia Fakhri El-Ghazzawy (1967 - 1973) *Chairman of the People's Militia Ata Abdulrashid (1973 - 1975) *Chairman of the People's Militia Butrus Zaman (1975 - 1991) Category:Takistan